


The Life of Hermione Valentine

by Yoshi_joshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Half-Blood Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi_joshi/pseuds/Yoshi_joshi
Summary: Hermione thinks about her transformation





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione thinks about her transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the rewritten chapter. I hope it's a little better than the original

3rd Person:  
Hermione woke up to an owl's pecking at her window. 'Whoever sent me that owl better have something important to say if not the are going to get it for waking me up five minutes before my alarm went off' she thought as she got out of bed. Walking over to the window, she opened it and the owl came in and flew to her desk. She walked over and untied the letter and gave the owl some pellets and opened the note. 'We will pick ypu up at 10:30 that way all four of us can go to King's Cross together. -TN, BZ and DM.' She rolled her eyes and wrote 'fine, but I'm going to hurt you guys for waking me up.' before tying it to the owl's leg and it flew away. Turning her alarm off, she grabbed her towel and her smartphone, she went to the bathroom and started playing one of her favorite songs, We'll Be a Dream by We the Kings. Undressing, she got in the shower and started thinking about the day when she found out that she wasn't a Granger but a Valentine.

~Flashback~  
Hermione's POV:  
It was a regular Friday morning, or so I thought. I got up, changed and went on my morning run. When I got back inside, I went straight to the kitchen to get some breakfast before I went to shower. I invited Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theo to spend the night since my parents are going out for the weekend. I made some pancakes and started to eat when mum came into the kitchen. "Morning mum." "Morning sweetie." She said as she made her way to the stove and turned on the burner for the kettle. She sits down in front of me and her eyes widen. "Mum, is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." "Yeah sweetie I'm fine. You haven't seen yourself in a mirror have you?" "No, I was going to eat first then shower. Why is there something on my face?" "Not exactly. I'll let your father explain when he comes down." I just shrugged and continued eating and when I finished, I took my plate to the sink and washed it.   
Dad walked in a few seconds later and went to get himself some coffee. 

"Morning dad." "Morning 'Mione." He said kissing my cheek but when he looked at me, his eyes widened, just like mum's did. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" "Well, before I tell you I think you should sit down." "Um okay." I say hesistantly and sat back down. "Okay, before we begin, let me tell you that all that we did was for your protection." I just nodded and looked at my parents. "Conjure up a mirror that way you can understand what I'm talking about." I went up to my room and grabbed my wand before going back the kitchen. I did what dad told me to do and I screamed. "What happened to me? Why do I look different?" I asked worriedly. "Have you heard of the Valentines?" I nod. "Yes, they are well were one of the oldest and most powerful Pure-blood families. That is until Voldemort came back and then they vanished. Wait how do you know about them?" "Because I am a Valentine. When Riddle first came to power, my grandpa and dad were Death Eaters but that was something I didn't want to become. When he returned, he wanted me to continue the legacy of the Valentines' and be part of his Death Eaters. So when I refused, he threatened to have you and your mother killed. After word got out of James and Lily's death, I knew that we were next, so I faked our deaths and moved us to the muggle world." 

"So does that make me a pureblood?" "No, I'm a pure-blood but your mother is a half-blood." "Wow, this is a lot to take in. Can you guys take off your glamour charms to see what you look like?" I ask. They took off their charms using wandless magic and I stared at them in awe. Dad has black wavy hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Mum, on the other hand had black straight brown hair, green eyes and was a little paler than dad. I looked at the mirror again and saw that I had black wavy hair, the same brown eyes I've always had and tan skin. "Is my name still Hermione or is it something different?" "Hermione is your first name, but your middle and last names are obviously something different. Your name is Hermione Lacey Valentine. "I need to tell Harry, Blaise, T and Draco." "Speaking of them, what time are they getting here, because we are leaving in like an hour." Mum asked. "Well Harry said around 4, since he's at the Weasley's right now and the other three said around 1." "So you won't be alone for long then." Dad said. I nodded my head and smiled at my parents. "I would love to chat some more, but I really need to shower, so if you will excuse me." I kissed my parents' cheeks and went to the bathroom to shower. Let's just say that all four boys were surprised by my new look.   
~Flashback over~

Back to 3rd person  
After the shower, she put on a black off the shoulder shirt, skinny jeans with flats. She straightened her hair and did her makeup. Checking her watch, she saw that the boys would be here in 15 minutes, so she decided to get some breakfast. Grabbing her wand, she levitated her luggage to the living room then went to the kitchen to grab some cereal. "Morning Mione." "Morning dad." She kisses his cheek before going back to eating her cereal. "What time are you planning on leaving?" "10:30, the guys are coming to get me that way we can all go together." "You know sweetie, you never told me how the four of you became friends. I know you and Draco hated each other's guts until your fourth year, and then Harry and Draco became buddies the summer before your sixth year." Dan said. "It started after the picking of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After Harry was chosen, I ran to the library and started crying and thinking of ways to help him. They came up to me and Draco was about to make fun of me when all three of them noticed me crying. Blaise asked what was wrong, and for reasons I didn't understand back then, I told them how I was worried about Harry. They made me feel better and they made me laugh." Hermione said with a light smile on her face. 

"But we could consider ourselves her friends after the Yule Ball, when we cheered her up after Weasley made her cry." Someone said walking into the kitchen. "She made us promise that she wouldn't hurt him." Another voice said. "Blasie! Theo!" Hermione said getting up and hugging them. "Hey Mia. Long time no see." Theo said. The two boys then hugged Dan before sitting down at the table. "Where's Draco?" Dan asked. "He's back at the Manor. Narcissa wanted to say goodbye or something like that." Blaise said. Suddenly they heard a groan and they all walk to the living room. 

Standing there brushing the dirt from his pants is none other than Draco Malfoy. "Drake!" Mione said running up to him and hugging him. "Hey 'Mione." He said hugging her back and chuckling. He then hugged Dan and stood next to the boys. "Nice to see you again mate. How you been?" Theo said. "Haha very funny." "How have you guys been? Haven't seen you guys since Mia's change." Dan said. "Well not to worry, honey, you will be seeing them all of winter break. Except for Christmas that is." Jane said walking up to her husband. 

"Morning mum." "Morning sweetie. Morning boys." She hugged her daughter before hugging each of the boys. "As much fun I'm having standing here talking to you guys, the train leaves in 15 minutes." Dan says looking at his watch. "Then it's time for us to head out. Dan, Jane it nice to see you again and I can't wait to come back for the Holidays." The three boys hug Dan and Jane again before grabbing their trunks. Hermione grabs hers and hugs her parents before they apparate to King's Cross. "Should we have told her that she will have to be resorted?" Dan asked looking at the place where his daughter just stood. "No, I'm sure mum will tell her when she sees her. But we probably should have told her that her grandmother is one of her teachers." Dan walks to his wife and smiles before kissing her forehead. "Wait until she learns she's known her twin brother for years now."


	2. Hermione's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get on the train and head to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #edited

After we apparated in an alley near KIng's Cross, we entered the train station and headed towards Platform 9 3/4. "I can't believe we get to come back to Hogwarts for another year. I'm so excited." I said. "Of course you're excited Mia, you might probably be the only one." Theo said. Once we went through the wall and got on the train, we found a compartment and put our trunks away. Draco and Blaise sat on one side while Theo and I sat on the other side. "So what did you guys do the time we weren't hanging out?" "Nothing, mum made me go to Paris with her a few times." Draco said. "I did nothing, I just played video games and hung out with these two losers from time to time." Theo said. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Blaise opened it and in walked in the boy who lived and one of my best friends Harry James Potter. "HARRY!" I yelled getting up and hugging him. "Mia." He said hugging me back. "Potter." "Malfoy." Draco and Harry said with playful glares before hugging him. "Well don't we feel special Theo?" Blaise said with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and hugged the other two Slytherins. "How was your summer at the Weasley's?" Theo asked. "Alright, even though I couldn't hang out with you guys much because then Ron and Ginny would get mad." I rolled my eyes and took out my wallet. A few minutes later, the lady with the trolley stopped at our compartment. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked. We all bought some sweets and sat down to eat them. "Well I have to get back to Ron and Ginny before they start a manhunt." "I'll walk you there, there's something I need to talk to you about." I say getting up as well. We head out the door and then I start telling him about the dream I've been having since my birthday. "So there are five babies, four guys and a girl. One of the babies has blonde hair and silver eyes, another one has tan skin and hazel eyes, another one has green eyes and black wavy hair. But then there were the last two and the boy looked blurry the only thing I could see were his eyes, which were a green color." I said. "So you had a dream where there were five babies, three of them looked like Blaise, Theo and Draco, while one of them looked blurry except the eyes? What about the fifth baby?" "I couldn't see what she looked like because I had her point of view in the dream." By this point we were walking really slow. "I'm not sure what this could mean, if you want we can look for info about it after the feast." "Thanks Harry, this is why I love you." When we finally got to his compartment, we hugged again and started walking back to my compartment.  
I was a few doors down when I stopped by none other than Pansy Parkinson. "I saw you leave my Drakie-poo's compartment. I don't know who you are but you better back off because he's mine." She says trying to be scary. Yeah it's not really working out so well. "I don't know who you are, but I am not someone you should be messing with. Plus last time I checked your 'Drakie-poo' is single." I say walking up to her. I lean up and whisper 'and I plan on making him mine' in her ear before winking and walking in the compartment. "What took you so long?" Draco asked. 

"I would have gotten here sooner, but I was stopped my Parkinson." I said rolling my eyes. "What did she want?" Draco asked. "So I was walking back to the compartment when I get stopped by Parkinson. She was like how she saw me leave her 'Drakie-poo's' compartment and to leave him alone because he's hers. Then I told her that last time I checked he was single and to mess with her, I whispered that I would try to make him mine." I said. Draco cringed when I said Drakie-poo which cracked Blaise and Theo up. Blaise glanced out the window and smirked. A few seconds laterr, the door opened and in walked Parkinson herself with her 'friends', the Greengrass sisters. "Drakie-poo! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said trying to sit on Draco's lap. He pushed her off and that's when Blaise, Theo and I lose it. I'm laughing so hard that tears are coming out of my eyes. After the three of us calmed down, I noticed that they were gone.  
"When did they leave?" Blaise said sitting up from the floor, which was apparently where he fell from laughing so hard. "After you fell. Parkinson got pissed and stomped off being followed by Astoria and Daphne." Draco says. Giggling, I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes and took a nap. What felt like minutes later, I felt myself being shaken awake. "Five more minutes mum." I say and swat the person's hand away. "Hermione Lacey Valentine, you will get up this minute and you will pay for calling me mum." Someone yells in my ear. I open my eyes and see Theo standing there with his hands on his hips. "Good morning sunshine, we will be arriving at Hogwarts in less than 10 minutes, so go put your robes on." He says. "Yes mum." I say with a smirk before grabbing my robes, which I'm guessing he took out before rudely waking me up. After I changed, I went back to the compartment, where the guys talked about quidditch until we got to Hogwarts.


	3. 3rd Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to Hogwarts and shit goes down during the feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #edited

When the train stopped, Draco, Hermione, Theo and Blaise waited until the hallway was a bit clear then we got off. Walking to the carriages, the four friends were talking about how different this year is going to be. Hermione noticed Harry and the two youngest Weasleys and waved at him and he waved back. What she didn't notice was the death glare the youngest and only female Weasley gave her. "Harry, who is she and why did she wave at you?" Ginny asked glaring at her. "She's a new girl and she asked me for directions to the Slytherin compartments." 

"Why would she want to go to the snakes?" Ron asked with a scowl on his face. "I didn't care enough to ask. But she's actually really cool. She reminds me of Mia a lot." "Oh yeah, where is the little mudblood bookworm anyways? She probably figured out she isn't welcome here and decided not to come back." Ginny said with a smirk. That's when Harry lost his mind and let go of her hand.

"How dare you call her a mudblood! After all she did for you." He said with a scowl on his face and sending a glare at her. "Oh come on mate, you know she's right." Ron said. Harry glared at them both. "Oh yeah, last time I checked, she's the one who helped us beat Voldermort. She's the one who stayed with us no matter how much we argued and disagreed. She's the reason Fred is still alive!" Harry said. 

"You know what, I'm done. From this moment you," he said pointing at Ron "are not my best mate, and you," he said pointing at Ginny "are not my girlfriend. I don't want to speak to either of you ever again." He said before walking away. He walked over to the three Slytherins and Hermione, who were seated in a carriage. "Can I join you guys?" "Sure but I thought you would ride with the Weasleys?" Blaise asked. "Yeah, I don't talk to them anymore." 

"What do you mean? They're like a second family to you." Hermione says looking at him. "When she waved at me, Ginny got all jealous and asked who you were. I told her you're a new student and that you asked for directions to the Slytherin compartments. Then they noticed Mia wasn't there and they called her the m word. Long story short, I'm now single and Hermione is the only best friend I got." 

"They did what? Why I should go hex them both right now." Draco said. "Hey, it's not worth getting in trouble over. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is going to explain it to everyone and they'll be shocked." She says as she pushed Draco back down. "You should have stayed with them, I mean they've been your family since our second year." "Actually you're more like family than they were." He said looking at her. "As cute as that is, we're here." Blaise said and the five friends got off and walked into the castle, which looks the same as it did before the war.

After they entered the Great Hall, Blaise, Theo and Draco went to the Slytherin table while Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat with Dean and Seamus. "Hey Harry. Who's this?" Dean says. "It's me Hermione. I went over a change over the summer." She then told them about her transformation. "Who knows besides us?" "Dumbledore  most likely and 'The silver Trio'." "Oh yeah, I forgot you were friends with them." Seamus says. "Are you a pureblood now?" "Actually no, I'm a half-blood. My dad's a pureblood but my mum is a half-blood." "Ah. Does that mean you're going to be resorted with the first years?" Harry says. 

Hermione was about to answer him when someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning around, they see the two youngest Weasleys standing there. Ginny had her hands on her hips, while Ron had his arms crossed. "Can I help you?" Hermione asks raising an eyebrow. "Why are you sitting with my boyfriend?" "I'm not you boyfriend." Harry says turning around also. "Yes you are. I know you were joking earlier. But don't worry I forgive you." She says smiling at him. "Didn't you listen? He's not your boyfriend anymore. Geez, you're almost as bad as Parkinson." 

"Hey no one talks to my little sister that way! Who do you think you are anyways?" Ron said stepping up. "None of your business who I am." "Listen bitch, I don't know who you are, but you better stay the fuck away from my man." Hermione couldn't help but bust out laughing. "You really are daft aren't you sweetheart? Did you not hear him say that he isn't your boyfriend? Now I suggest you leave us alone before I make you." She then turns around and starts talking to Seamus about what he did over the break.  
Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled and she fell on the floor.

"Alright that's it!" Hermione said standing up. She then walks up to the female Weasley and grabs her by the neck. "You want to know who I am?! I am his sister and the fact that you just did that just cost you any chances of you two getting back together." "Miss Granger put down Miss Weasley this instant!" Professor McGonnanagal says running up to the two girls. Hermione lets go and Ginny falls down gasping for air. "I'm sorry, but I was provoked. It will not happen again." She says before walking out of the great hall.

"Mione! Wait up." She stops and hears four pairs of shoes running to her. "If you're going to lecture me save it because I'm not in the mood." "Why would we lecture you when we can congratulate you instead." Blaise says. "But before we celebrate, can someone explain what happened?" Theo asked. "Let's go up to the Astromony Tower and we can talk about it there." Harry says before we head up the steps to the tower. Draco locked the door and they sat down. 

"We sat down and started talking to Dean and Seamus. Then they came up to us and she pretty much told me to move so that she can sit with her boyfriend. Harry told her that she wasn't her boyfriend and then she was like 'I know you were kidding and I forgive you.'" "Then she called Mia a bitch and told her to stay away from me. Mia then told her that she's just as bad as Parkinson and I'm guessing that set her off so she pulled her hair. Then Mia stood up and pushed her against the wall." Harry said.

"But what did you tell her when you pushed her against the wall?" "I told her that Harry was my brother and that that stunt she pulled cost her the chance of them getting back together. Why?" "Because when you left, she started saying shit about you not being his sister or something like that and that you just wanted him for yourself." Draco said. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother before busting out laughing. When they calmed down, the three Slytherins looked at them like if they needed to go to St. Mungo's. "What's so funny?" Theo asks confused. 

"She seriously thinks that Mia wants me. We're like siblings to each other, we would never see each other that way. I've spent so many summers at her house that I now call her parents Mum and Dad." Harry said. "Exactly, I'll admit, and he knows this, that I had a little crush on him our first year, but it left during the summer. I see him as my brother now, nothing else." "Hermione dear, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you." Professor McGonnagal says outside the door. Hermione stands up and walks to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." 

She walks to the professor and together, they walk to the Headmaster's office. "Do you feel better dear?" "Yes. Draco, Harry, Blaise and Theo helped me calm down. I'm sorry for my actions today, I'm not sure what came over me." "It's alright. I saw Miss Weasley start it and you were defending yourself." They got to the office and McGonnagal said the password. They walked up the steps and enteed Dumbledore's office. 

"Ah Miss Valentine, enter. There are a few things we must discuss." McGonnagal as about to leave but Dumbledore stopped her. "Wait Minerva, there is something you should know as well, but before I tell you could you please get Mr. Potter." She nodded and walked back down the stairs to get Harry. "So while Minerva gets Mr. Potter, can you explain the little incident in the Great Hall?" Hermione then explained to him the situation detail to detail. "I see. It looks like you aren't close to Mr. and Miss Weasley anymore?" "No sir. We had a little falling out over the summer." 

At that moment, Harry walked in with Professor McGonnagal. "Before I explain why you were all called here, we have to wait for two more important people. A few minutes later, Daniel stepped out the floo. "Hello Albus, Minerva." "Hello Daniel." "Wait of you're alive that means that-" Professor McGonnagal said before Jane floo'd in. "Janey? Is that really you?" She nods and hugs the professor. "Hi mum." "Wait mum?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione looked at her mum before looking at Professor McGonnagal. "Why did you call her mum? Are you saying that this is my grandmother. But you told me she passed when I was younger." "I told you that because if I told you she was alive, you would try to find her and that would have put the both of you in danger." Jane said looking at her daughter who was looking at Minerva. "So you're telling me that I've known my grandmother since I was 11, but didn't know she was my grandmother? Well that explains everything." Hermione says.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Dan asked. "I always felt close to her, I always thought it was because she is the Head of my house or that she teaches my favorite subject, but it turns out she is my grandmother." She says looking at the Professor and smiling. "As heart warming as this is, may I ask why my presence is needed? Does this have to do with why you needed a drop of my blood?" Harry asked Professor Dumbledore. "Yes it does Mr. Potter. You see, you were 'adopted' by the Potters a few months before their death." "What do you mean 'adopted'? Are you saying that my parents are not my parents?" "Yes. Take a look at this family tree. You will then find out who your parents are, and if you please they can tell you about what happened." Harry then got up but was frozen in place. "Can Mia also see it? She's my rock and maybe she can help me look for my parents."

Professor Dumbledore nods and Harry walks over to Hermione and together they walk to the tree. When they get there, they look at it before looking at each other before looking at Jane and Dan. "That explains the dream but why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said. "Come sit down both of you the story." Dan said. "May I be excused? This is a family moment and I don't mean to intrude." Theo says waving his hand slightly. "Of course Nr. Nott and if you get another vision let me know. You are dismissed." Professor Dumbledore says. Theo then hugs Dan, Jane, Hermione and Harry before walking out the door.

~With Theo~

He heads back to the Slytherin common room, where he sees Blaise sitting there reading a book. "Hey mate." "Hey man. I was actually waiting for you come on." "Where are we going? I literally just got here." Theo says looking at Blaise. "The Heads' common room. Draco got Head Boy and you can explain to us there what happened in the corridor." Theo nodded and the two boys made their way to the Heads' common room. When they got there, the painting was of a knight and his princess. "Sweet tooth." Blaise said and the painting opened. Once inside, the two boys sat down on the comfy looking couches and waited for Draco. Once Draco got downstairs, Theo started telling them what happened.

"So I had a vision, where it was the three of us, plus twins which looked exactly like Mia and Harry. But the weirdest thing of all, it looked like if we were one or two. So when McGonnagal came and got Harry, I told her and she told me to go with her. She took us to Dumbledore's office where I told him the same thing. Then Dan and Jane came and we found out that Professor McGonnagal is actually Mia's grandmother." Theo said. Blaise and Draco gasped and leaned in closer. "Oh and the thing that will shock you most of all, is that Harry and Mia are siblings." "WHAT!" Draco and Blaise screamed at the same time. "Siblings? Are you serious?" Blaise said. "Yeah. But don't tell them that I told you." "We won't, but damn. I never saw this coming." Draco said.

"Anyways, so Drake tell us, if you got Head Boy, who got Head Girl?" "I have no idea. I asked but Professor Snape wouldn't tell me." Blaise was about to say something when they heard a high pitched whine from outside the room. "What do you mean I can't see him? He is my boyfriend and I want to see him." The knight then came into the portrait above the fireplace asked Draco if she should be let in. "No Mark. Tell her that I left a while ago to the Black Lake." Draco says. After Pansy left, the boys decided to go to the party in the Slytherin common room. They changed in Draco's room and partied all night long.

~with the twins~

After Theo left, Hermione and Harry went and sat on the two chairs that were facing everyone else. "Alright, now as I'm sure both of you know, the Valentine's are one of the most powerful pureblood families. Besides the Malfoys and the Gaunts of course. When the Order found out that Jane had birthed to twins, they were scared that they would be taken under Voldermort's wing." Professor Dumbledore said. Everyone cringed when he said that name, especially Harry.

"Without consulting us, they decided that James and Lily would take one that way they won't end up like their sibling. Albus and I obviously told them no, especially since that was one of my grandchild they were planning on taking. But they didn't listen and planned on how they were going to take one." McGonnagal said looking at her grandchildren. "During one of your playdates with Draco, Blaise and Theo, James and LIly came over and asked of we were willing to give one of you guys up for adoption. We told them no, and that's when we knew that we had to make a plan in case something bad happens." Jane said. She took a deep breath and continued. "A few days later when we were sleeping, they somehow snuck in and took Harry away from us. When Hermione woke us up, we went to check up on you but instead of a sleeping Harry we found a note that said'we told you that we would take one.'

After news spread that James and Lily were killed, we went to try to get Harry back, but then Albus told us that he would be safer with another family." She said with tears running down her face. Dan grabbed her hand pressed a kiss to it. "But that doesn't explain why you faked your deaths and why I wasn't told." McGonnagal said looking at her daughter and son-in-law. "Since I wouldn't join the Death Eaters, we knew that he would come for us next. So grabbing Hermione and some if our stuff, we went to the muggle world. After we checked into a muggle hotel for the night, I went back to the manor and made replicas of ourselves. We were going to tell you Minerva, but we were afraid that he would come after you." Dan said.

"I just can't believe that I got to see my grandkids grow up without knowing that they were Adam and Lacey (Harry and Hermione)." Hermione then looked at Harry and hugged him. "I can't believe we are siblings, and twins at that." She says. "I know right, that explains why we always felt like siblings to each other. Plus once everyone finds out, then people will stop believing that we're dating." That got the adults' attention and their heads turned to look at them. "What do you mean? I thought Harry was with Ginny?" Dan said. "No, I broke up with Ginny, when we got off the train because she and Ron were talking bad about Mia. Plus she got jealous easily and I got tired of it." Harry said.

"Well good, I didn't like her anyways, her or her brother." Jane said. "Which one? She's got six of them." "The youngest one. Ron I think that's his name." Hermione rolled her eyes when he was brought up. 'How I had a crush on that idiot I may never know' she thought to herself. "Yeah lets say that we aren't friends with them. But I think we're still friends with the rest of them." "Why aren't you friends with them Mia? I noticed that you were hanging out with Fred and George a lot and wouldn't hang out with us?" Hermione looked at Harry and sighed.

"It all started on our hunt for Horcruxes, when Ron left us. Apparently he told Ginerva that I was all up on you and that I would never leave him alone. That first part is a lie, and the second part is somewhat true." She took a breath and continued. "After Ron left us, he was so sad because of the argument they had before. So I comforted him and made him happy. Then after we got back to Hogwarts, she confronted me saying how Harry was hers and stuff like that. I obviously had no idea what she was talking about. That was the moment that I figured out that Ronald had told her lies just because I didn't want to go out with him." She said.

"I'm guessing what really broke your friendship was that they wanted to do to Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy. Is that right Ms. Valentine?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "What were they planning on doing to three of our boys?" Jane asked. She had calmed down and was now getting back into the conversation. Harry looked at his twin and saw that she was slightly shaking so he grabbed her and put her on his lap. She closed her eyes and somewhat stopped shaking. "They planned on wanting to torture them."


	6. AN

Hi to whoever is reading this. I'm just letting you I know that I reread this story and didn't like some of it so I'm currently rewriting it to make it better and to fix some of the mistakes I made the first time. Thanks for the support and I promise I'll post the rewriten version real soon.


End file.
